Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are currently common flat panel displays, and a liquid crystal panel is an important part of each of the liquid crystal displays and comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
As shown in FIG. 1, a current method of manufacturing a color filter substrate comprises the following steps: firstly, a black matrix 2 is formed on a base substrate 1, and then, a color filter resin layer 3 is coated on the base substrate 1 on which the black matrix 2 is formed; secondly, the color filter resin layer 3 is radiated by light coming from directly above the color filter resin layer 3 to be exposed using a mask 4, and then, a color filter pattern 5 having a certain color is formed, wherein light transmitting regions or light non-transmitting regions of the mask 4 correspond to the color filter pattern 5 to be fainted on the base substrate 1. A color filter pattern 5 having other color may be formed by using the above method.
With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, in the current method of manufacturing the color filter substrate, because of a lithograph equipment error, a deformed mask or the like, a alignment error occurs between a mask and a base substrate on which a color filter pattern will be formed, so that overlapping portions between the color filter pattern and two portions of a black matrix being adjacent to the color filter pattern are not symmetrical to each other, even a light leakage occurs and a surface of the color filter substrate is not flat, which influence a printing effect of a alignment solution and an assembling effect of the array substrate and the color filter substrate.